Haunted Little Girl
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Lily Luna - she's a strange sort of girl, too absorbed in her mind for her own good. She'll go mad one day... Dedicated to and gift for Violet Scarlet Lily.
1. Lily Maid

Author's Notes: This collection is for my dear friend, and daughter by Lucius Malfoy, Violet Scarlet Lily. She wants to quit fanfiction, and this indulgence of her love both for angst and for Lily Luna Potter is an entreaty to come back or a going away present, all depending on how well it works.

Seven drabbles, Lily Luna-centric, possibly with Lily/Scorpius and Lily/Teddy, depending on how the spirit moves me.

Banner: pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/gamma_x_orionis/pic/0002ah3h

Enjoy.

* * *

_Keep these words forever as reminder of what sends a dying Lily to the lake…_

_~Lily Maid (Heather Dale)~_

)O(

When Lily turned eleven and was at last sent off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with her cousins and brothers, she began to keep a diary for the first time in her life. It was a plain, black, leather-bound book that she had found in one of her parents' shelves, unused, and she had adopted it for her own.

Other girls kept lists of boyfriends, school assignments, or petty little daily problems in their diaries, Lily knew from listening to them.

Lily didn't.

She kept a much more important list.

Every word that people said against Lily – from mumbles of "stupid brat" to allegations and gossip about uncommitted crimes from students that she had never met, to teachers' comments "why can't she be more like her brothers", or "Rose", or worst of all, "her father" – she faithfully recorded in the book, until she had filled every page with slander.

As long as the words were made concrete, in the form of ink upon a page, they couldn't hurt Lily.

It was only when she let them out of the pages, let them become thoughts that swirled dangerously around her head, that she had to run away from them.


	2. Haunted

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet and I can't trust anything now…_

_~Haunted (Taylor Swift)~_

)O(

The bedroom was dark, the sun having long since gone down, and Lily sat up on her bed, rocking slowly back and forth and feeling her heart beating quickly in her breast. It was quiet – too quiet – and though Rose sat patiently watching her younger cousin with all the concern that Lily could have possibly hoped for, she couldn't bring herself to trust her enough to say what was bothering her.

"Lily…" Rose said at last, quite timidly, "Lily, what's the matter? Why did you want to talk…?"

Lily shook her head, still rocking and not looking at her cousin. She stared out into the night sky, staring at the bright full moon and wondering where _he_ was…

"I can't help you if you don't tell–"

"I love him!"

The words burst from Lily in a hysterical cry, cutting Rose off, and her body jolted with sobs. She buried her face in her hands. "I- I love him…"

"Love who, Lily?"

She froze up instantly, twisting her fingers in her lap and rocking back and forth again. _Can't tell, can't tell her, can't tell anyone, no one will understand…_

"Look at me, Lily."

Tears spilled down her cheeks, and she avoided meeting her cousin's eyes directly, staring at her shoulder instead. "He's my friend, Rose," she whispered. "I can't love him…"

"Shh…" Rose put her finger softly against Lily's lips, and Lily jolted automatically at the touch. "You can still love him, you know, even if he is your friend…"

"No," Lily whispered. "No, I can't, Rose, please understand… I can't… he's- he's too old, and Dad would think I was crazy… maybe I am crazy," she added with a small, strained laugh.

"You're not crazy," Rose told her. She stood, slowly walking to her cousin's side, then knelt on the bed beside her, taking her hand and stroking it slowly. "You're not crazy. I promise, all right, Lily? I won't think you're crazy… now tell me who it is, all right, Lily?"

Rose's voice, soft and compassionate and serious, calmed Lily some. She sat silently for a moment, and then said in a broken whisper what she'd barely dared to even think to herself, much less say out loud.

"Teddy Lupin."

"Hmm?"

"Teddy Lupin," she repeated, a little louder this time. It felt good – strange, but good – to say it out loud. "I'm in love with Teddy Lupin."

* * *

Author's Notes: Also for writerverse on LiveJournal – prompts "Ill met by moonlight", "compassion" and "empathy".


End file.
